Conquest of Paradise revised
by VertigoMesmerizer
Summary: SLASH- "Songs can be keys to long lost memories that have been locked up in your mind for so long, you had nearly forgotten them. Then you hear the song again, and it all comes back in a flash and plays in your mind like a movie. Music has a strong bond


Authors note: AHA! Now a newly and better than before revised story! Its all thanks to the friendly, criticizing and helpful beta-reader DecadentMazohyst! Or also known as Evil N. she is totally awesome so I dedicate her great work here! This is slash story which means male/male bonding and other goodness so be warned! Flame me and I will just ignore it or make remarks of your ludicrous stupidity.  

With that out of the way let the story begin! Hope you enjoy =^_^=

Conquest of Paradise

By VertigoMesmerizer 

            Songs can be keys to long lost memories that have been locked up in your mind for so long, you had nearly forgotten them.  Then you hear the song again, and it all comes back in a flash and plays in your mind like a movie.  Music has a strong bond to me; it reaches out to people's soul, something you always dream about and can never forget.  As I listen to this one song on my CD player, I feel my eyes drooping and faintly hear my heart beat rhythmically. This was the song…._OUR_ first song.

            A few months ago, at the Xavier Institute, we were doing some training and going to school like regular teenagers would do, mostly causing mayhem across the institute with our powers and having fun. The usual.   

            One night, though, was different.  

            After a hard day of training in the Danger Room, everyone just went straight to bed.  Scott and I were the only ones up and decided we needed to release some tension.  We got dressed in our 'night-out clothes', and tip-toed out the mansion so no one would wake up; Kurt was snoring so loud I just had to leave, but I think he would of masked any noise we did make.  Once we made it out, we ran and jumped into Scott's car.  

            That night on the road was one of the happier moments of my life (well driving the X-Jet was fun too but this time we won't be waxing someone's shiny ass) because Scott and I actually talked a lot about stuff like our powers, our future, even our love interests. This has been the first time talking to Scott, I never really thought of hanging out with him but it's almost like something is luring us out of our protective home.  I asked him if he loved Jean. He was silent for a while, and only replied, "We moved on" Curious, I asked him again if he had a crush or going out with anyone. He went silent again and said, "No one in particular…just someone…"  I could see that Scott's cheeks were flushed a little and decided to sit in silence till we got to our destination, The Spente Le Stelle.  

            The Spente Le Stelle is one of the top all-age clubs in Bayville, and was always packed with teenagers.  None of the patrons cared if you were a mutant, I can see why Scott likes this place.  It was a big building but even so the inside seemed larger than possible with its lights, stages, cages for the dancers, and stereos that stacked up high to vibrate the bass of the dance music.  Many dancers had neon glow sticks to wrap around their bodies.  They mostly play trance, techno and rave remixes. Scott and I walked in full of excitement; I could feel the bass vibrating my body and the sensational aroma of sweat filling up the atmosphere.  Scott nudged me, saying that the club wasn't much better than the mansion.  I was a little surprised that he was acting so relaxed-he always seemed to play the part of the Professor's Good Son and never did anything but stick by the rules. I guess something in him that night made him feel he needed to get out and have a good time. 

             I was looking around the club, watching as Scott slid in with the crowded dance floor, moving to the beat of the music.  These were the first clothes I ever saw on him besides his uniform and school clothes. He wore a nice baggy sweater with a slash across it, sort of like a cross.  I looked at his leather pants and some really big boots.   All buckled up to kick someone's balls if they got in way or making a move on him.

            I walked to a bar area, where tired dancers stopped for a rest, a drink and a smoke.   I never smoked but didn't mind the smell since my father smoked; I stopped for just a moment and leaned my self against a rail.   A trance opera song started, and I realized it must be a club favorite as the title was the same as the name of the club: 'The Spente Le Stelle'.  

            'Smokers everywhere,' I thought to myself, 'and me getting second hand smoke every second' I really didn't mind, but the fumes were now making me feel a little nauseous so I started to leave.  Then I noticed a lone blonde figure, leaning against a rail of the stairs just below me, repeatedly flipping a Zippo lighter open and shut.  I never thought seeing the likes of _him in a place like.  Casually, like it was no big deal, walked down the stairs and leaned against the rail next to him.   He was still flipping his lighter, apparently taking no notice of me._

"I hope you don't plan on burning the place down with that lighter." I said, St. John chuckled in reply, and I found I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Well, if it isn't one of the X-Geeks. Heh.  Never thought I see a bloke like you here." He was fidgeting with his lighter and keeping his eyes focused straight ahead.

"You be surprised. We're all not as innocent and morally good as you think, maybe." I shrugged "We just needed to get away from the mansion, that's all."

"We?" He exclaimed as he stopped flipping his lighter and finally looked at me.

            "Yea Scott and I.   He wanted to come here in the first place; I had no idea it existed. Its so….what's that word? 'bonza'" I said sarcastically speaking with an Australian accent just to see his reaction.  St. John, a.k.a Pyro the flame-manipulating psychotic, quirked his eyebrows up in a stupefied expression that I found strangely attractive.  I guess I didn't pull off my imitation very well, as he laugh softly while his fingers nimbly smoothed the steel of the lighter.  

"Are you mocking my accent, mate?"

"Maybe…" My eyes were looking down and up his body; I didn't even listen to what he said.  I hope it wasn't important because I couldn't tear my eyes away from his body.

"Well, which is it, Bobby-boy?" He asked while leaning closer to my face.  I suddenly snapped out of my trance and stumbled on my words,

"Err…well I meant was…I didn't mean to… it was just a joke…err I…I….augh..." 

            I was flustered, acting nervous in front of him. He laughed again and I thought 'Great. He must think I'm a total ditz.'  Just as I was turning away, planning to find Scott and ask him to take me home, I felt a hand grab my own.  I looked back and saw St. John smirking at my reddening face. The dark wasn't hiding my blush at all.  

"Hey hey there, Spunky. Just having a bit of fun; so don't go off like a bucket of prawns in the hot sun, alright?"  

            I became aware that he was still holding my hand.  I looked at our clasped hands, and St. John followed my gaze. He let go abruptly, and flushed also.  The music was still playing and we just stood there, staring at each other like some force was pulling us together.  I had this weird feeling, like some sort of static shock was making my heart pump faster, I wondered if St. John was feeling the same thing.  We shared an awkward silence. St. John snapped out of it when a new techno song started playing, moving to my side.

"So, uh, Bobby you want to dance?"

            "Wha-? I was in a state of mild shock, but managed to reply, "Uh, sure, why not" He lead me down the steps and into the herd of dancers on the flashing floor.  We had a hard time getting through because of the drone-like ravers were not paying any attention to their surroundings and were just moving their arms and body to the music.  We pushed our way through, and finally found an open area with enough space to dance in.  St. John turned around and looked straight at me, like he was waiting for something.  The song ended and a new track was popped in.

            The beat of the bass was pulsing the ground like a shockwave.  I never felt so much energy in my life; It seemed St. John and I were in tune with each other as we were dancing, my arms were swaying back and forth in the air and John swishing his hips and slid his legs on to the floor.  He moved his body closer to mine as our moisturized faces almost touched. His hands barely touched my back, barely, pulling me closer.  I felt some similarity between us.  My arms came down to be around his waist, our bodies were twined together.  I felt my heart quicken, at the sensation of his hot breath on my face, I stared into those eyes again and could have sworn there was a spark of fire in those pupils.

            The song seemed to be actually bonding St. John and I to one another, but how could that be? I tore my eyes away from him, trying to break this trance I was in, and my eyes picked Scott out of the crowd. He was dancing, but not alone. Scott was dancing with Lance Alvers.

            I was both shocked and somehow deeply moved – under normal circumstances Scott couldn't stand the guy, but there he was dancing with him, seeming not to mind when he was pulled into an embrace. Other couples blocked my view then, so I deftly maneuvered St. John and myself to a better vantage point, dancing the whole while. I saw Scott and Lance were actually holding each other, and I grinned. Maybe Scott had ulterior motives for going to the club. As I watched them, I wondered if there was something that could exist in two people so fundamentally different that somehow allowed them to be together. 

             I felt a warm hand on my cheek and I looked into St. John's concerned eyes,

"You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine. Just thinking"

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Its nothing really, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? Cause I wouldn't mind talking while dancing."

"Hm….just wondering how in the world did we get wind up like this?"  

             John gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean, Bobby?" he asked

            I was trying to find the words to describe what I felt. "Well, I mean, not long ago we were fighting each other in England, and now here we are dancing together like its no big deal!" I was taking some deep breaths but John stopped his dancing and looked down at the floor with sad eyes, the fire in his pupils dampened.

            "Is that what you really think, mate? That no matter what we will always fight each other?  That we don't have similarities, and just because we have differing world views we can't find a common ground? I don't believe that. I think that you and I have…something."  The tone of his voice was full of raw emotion and I looked at his fiery eyes, "What would that be John? I want to know, what could we possible have?"

            "The music Bobby, we have that.  Like a conquest of paradise" He opened his arms like he was going to grow wings and fly away.

"What?"

            He looked back at me with a sly grin on his face, "It's a name of a song I heard before. Its one of my favorites; it has a rhythmic sound gets me motivated."

            Suddenly it was all coming together like a puzzle. The song he had mentioned was one of my favorites too, and I realized that he was right; we had at least some common ground – music. I guess my belief in music is true… it can reach out and create or strengthen the bonds between people. I wondered if that was what had happened between Scott and Lance.  

            I felt St. John's warm hands cup my face, his thumb brushing alongside my cheek.

"Let this be our first song. Let it  remind us that we are not different, after all."

            John pulled me in with a tight hug and lightly kissed my lips. I felt my face blush again as I hugged him back, still listening to the music. I closed my eyes and leaned my head to rest on his chest while everyone else moved about us. 

 "Let the music guide us."

The End

*Jeez! What a killer! I hoped you like it cause I sure did….well ok I was up till 1 in the morning so I might of made some mistakes but if I did I will check back tomorrow but I really like this couple in the evolution series cause they were meant for each other! Hahahah oh just to point out a few things in this chapter 1) I  wanted this John to do like the john in the movie does, flippin his zippo lighter! I think its cool like that!  2) John does speak some phrases in Australian that are weird but that's how they say it, I researched! Alright really tired so please leave some reviews so I can be thanked and praised and I will love you guys forever and ever! Goodnight all!


End file.
